


Waterlogged

by shrift



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Humor, M/M, justice league (animated)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-21
Updated: 2005-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/pseuds/shrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe you could jimmy it," Wally said, leaning over Batman's shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterlogged

"Maybe you could jimmy it," Wally said, leaning over Batman's shoulder. He stayed close, zipping back and forth to avoid getting rammed by Batman's elbows. He was pretty sure Batman wasn't aiming at him on _purpose_.

Probably wasn't.

Batman grunted. "It's protected by a force field."

Wally shrugged, although he wasn't sure Batman could see him do it because the water was already up to his chest. "Maybe you could jimmy it _a lot_?"

Batman's eyes narrowed behind his mask. "Possibly."

He watched anxiously as Batman worked on the locked door, Bats pulling a rebreather from his utility belt when the water got too high. The room was filling faster than a 7-Eleven Big Gulp under a crazed Slurpee machine. Water lapped at his chin and his lightning bolts bumped against the low ceiling. Panicking would be bad, and hey, he was a bona fide superhero, right? He'd been through bad juju like this before and lived to tell the tale. Worse, even! So when the water went above his head, he just squeezed shut his eyes and held his breath, and didn't think about the pizza he was supposed to have for dinner or the hot date he had on Friday or how he really, really wished Superman were here, and hey, Dick had never returned Wally's Matrix DVDs, and --

Hands cupped his face. Hands? Wally opened his eyes in time to see Batman's blurry mask closing in, and then Batman was kissing him.

Wally froze. His jaw dropped. Batman sealed their mouths together and exhaled. Wally breathed in automatically, his fingertips prickling from lack of oxygen. He was weirdly disappointed that Bats wasn't slipping him any tongue. Hadn't Batman heard of bonding over near-death experiences? Of course, if that held true about near-death experiences, Wally figured the League would be smooching him all the time.

They weren't.

Batman pulled away and then the world exploded, Wally's back slamming against the wall. The door buckled, groaned, and then caved with a squeal of metal, water flooding out and carrying both of them with it like water swirling down a drain.

Wally ended up about ten yards out, waterlogged, stunned, and sprawled on top of Batman.

"Hi," he said. "You're kinda comfy."

Batman pressed a gauntlet to Wally's cheek. "Are you all right?"

"Sure, fine, fantastic, never better," Wally said, not moving. "Did you know there are three of you?"


End file.
